


Everyone's demands

by Joanlockaholic



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Drabble, EVERYONE - Freeform, F/M, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Gen, Humor, Joanlock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 11:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10162352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanlockaholic/pseuds/Joanlockaholic
Summary: Occasionally Joan and Sherlock need Everyone's help, but of course, the detective duo must pay for it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Short story with multiple future chapters about different things Everyone make Joan and Sherlock to do. Unbeta'ed and written by a non-native English speaker. Just to celebrate 2000 Elementary stories on AO3.

"You so owe me for this," Joan said, climbing down the stairs to the living room. "Sherlock, I swear to god I–"

  
"Oh, good you're here," the man in question called from the living room.

  
As Joan stepped into the foyer, she couldn't stop the bright burst of laughter as she saw Sherlock, dressed in his white tight tights and the black long-sleeved shirt which was adorned with shiny sequins and white pearls. He was walking around the living room, collecting all the breakable things to the study. He turned around to face Joan, his eyes wide.

  
"Wow, Watson, you really... make good Odette," he said, now looking at her white ballet pointe shoes, and the white classical tutu which adorned her tantalizing body.

Her ebony black hair was tied in a tight bun and her head was adorned with a beautiful silver swan-like circlet. She was so beautiful.

  
"Well, you don't make bad Prince Siegfried yourself either," she said, stepping inside the living room, the tutu bouncing delicately on her hips. "So, shall we do this or not?" She truly wished Sherlock would have finally changed his mind.

  
"Yes, we have three hours until the video must be uploaded, so will have plenty of time to practice."

  
She rolled her eyes and sighed.

  
"Now come on, we must watch the tutorial first," he stated and waved her to the study, towards the computer.

  
Joan walked quickly after him, the loose white feathers from the dress swirling in the air.


End file.
